Gravely Attractions
by Maple-Karma
Summary: After he is killed in a car accident, Matthew now finds himself as a Spirit alone in an old cemetery. As he wanders this new 'home', he comes across a forgotten grave underneath an old willow tree. The Grave's owner doesn't take too kindly to the curious new Spirit. Eventual PruCan along with others. Rated T for Death Mentions, Language, and possible Violence.
1. The End of My Life

It had been barely two weeks before Halloween when my life had come crashing down before me.

I and my twin brother, Alfred had just turned nineteen years old that past July and our elder sister, Michelle had turned only twenty-one that past June.

We had been out to dinner together and with our Fathers, Francis and Arthur for a family dinner when Michelle had put down her fork and announced to us that she and her fiancé, Raj who had been her boyfriend since senior year, were expecting a child.

Truth be told we were all shocked by this revelation.

Our Parents had even argued about it on the way home, much to Michelle's displeasure.

Those two shooting out the typical _"you're too young to be a parent"_ and _"you still have school."_ arguments.

I tried to speak up but was quickly overshadowed by the yelling of my brother who sat right beside me.

Our Father, Arthur was in the driver's seat, I could just barely see his thick eyebrows furrowing in the mirror.

I figure that, when he got distracted as he glanced over his shoulder to tell Alfred to lower his voice was when he ran a red light.

None of us had any time to react as a horn blared directly to my left and suddenly glass shattered. The sound of metal crunching against metal rang in my ears.

Everything became a blur.

I remember feeling cold all of a sudden and Alfred yelling at me to stay awake and to not close my eyes. I could hear the distant sounds of sirens going off as my vision eventually faded to black.

* * *

><p>My Father, Arthur had run a red light, a green pickup truck crashed into the left side of the car totaling it. He suffered a concussion.<p>

Michelle nearly thought she had lost the baby she carried and suffered a minor panic attack.

My Father, Francis and Alfred had only suffered cuts and bruises.

I on the other hand was not so lucky.

The metal of the car gave, trapped me tightly, since we were hit from where I had sat so I was hit at full force.

I suffered internal bleeding and was pronounced dead upon arriving at the hospital.

* * *

><p>Our entire town was in shock at my rather sudden death.<p>

I sat upon my own tombstone watching as my funeral progressed, watching behind thin glasses as my coffin was lowered into the tiny plot.

My family was crying.

Arthur blamed himself, I could tell. _If he hadn't looked back...if he had seen the light...if he had seen the car just before-._ These were the thoughts circling him.

Francis hadn't gotten sleep in days, his eyes red from crying. He was remembering me when I was little and he'd carry me on his shoulders or when I'd stand on the stool to help him cook. He would then break down after each of these thoughts left his mind.

Alfred was beating himself up for it. He was holding back the tears now to retain the tough older brother physic, but I knew that at home he'd go in my room, picking up the old teddy bear I used to sleep with and sob into it.

Michelle couldn't think straight and she kept sobbing into her fiancé's chest. He wasn't thinking straight either as he leaned down pressing his face into her hair.

In the back stood my highschool friends all in forms of grief.

Carlos was silently crying, his half-brother, Devon patting his back as he did. Carlos was a Cuban and Devon was a Jamaican, they shared the same Mother but not the same Father.

Abel stood tall but I knew that inside he was so close to just breaking down.

Bella, Abel's younger sister stood beside him. her head of short blond hair down, whimpering and letting few tears slip.

* * *

><p>My grave was buried and once few words were said, my funeral process was done.<p>

My family and friends left as rain began to fall.

I stared down at my knees, glancing around at the graveyard.

I knew I couldn't go home, I didn't want to see them upset by my own death.

I still wore the red sweatshirt, jeans, old sneakers combo from that night.

But as my eyes glanced about the old cemetery I would now be forced to call home, I knew things would be much worse than I had first thought as I could see figures from all the rows looking towards me.

It was no surprise, I was the tall, lanky blond dressed like a homeless person sitting on a tombstone marked;

**Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy**

**Born July 1st, 1995-Died October 21st 2014**

**Dearest Son, Brother, and Friend.**


	2. My Uncle?

I sighed as my eyes trained around, surprised to see a figure from the row in front was staring back at me.

It fluttered through the stone and made a beeline right towards me.

On reflex, I fell backwards off of my tombstone. I fell against the grass with a clunk and a gaspy "ow..."

I could see the form, leaning on my tombstone as it looked down at me. That was when the form began to take the shape of a human figure but I couldn't see any details.

"Oi wee Mattie-Mattie, why ye be tripping over yerself?" it asked, coming out in a thick accent that I couldn't recognize. "Huh?" I gasped, backing up while still in the fallen position.

It leaned down toward me reaching out its arms, causing me to flinch back.

I felt myself lifting up back to my feet when the thing let me go.

I stared at it as it put its hands on its hips as it stared back at me.

"I...I'm sorry?" I questioned, backing up from it.

"Ye don't even know me?" The form questioned, I now could see green eyes in the shadows. But still I shook my head. "I can't tell who you even are."

The form stared at me before smacking itself in the head. "Sorry lad, I forgot about the shadow form." Then as it stated, the form melted away to reveal a tall man with some chunk to him. He had short poofy red hair and green eyes which looked at me. His face covered in a splatter of freckles.

He wore a black suit with a light blue tie, almost like a burial suit.

It was of who he was that nearly sent me falling back.

It was my Father's elder brother, James.

You see; my Father, Arthur was the second to youngest of five boys. By the time they reached their teens to adulthood, something drove them apart.

The eldest of all of them left with the youngest, leaving my Father in his childhood to be raised by his elder brothers, one named Gwythyr, who was the middle of all five boys and James, who was the second eldest.

Arthur and James clashed well into Arthur's teens. This continued up until James died of alcohol poisoning. I had never learned about this until three years ago.

But here he was, my Father's brother, my technical Uncle whom I had never met.

And he was acting like he was my best friend.

"Sorry for that, wee Mattie-Mattie. Seems like ah forgot that ah was even in the shadow form." he apologized, giving me a grin.

"You're Uncle James..."

"Aye."

"How do you even know who I am?" I had to question.

He laughed. It was a surprising laugh, like rumble that could shake you right to the bone.

"Lad, I've known ye since the day ye and that brother of yours was born." James laughed as he swung an arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. "Wailing like the banshee, ye were."

* * *

><p>James and I had sat down in the grass conversing when finally I sat up and asked;<p>

"How did you really die?"

James looked up at me as he was lying on his back staring up at the sky.

"My Dad told me you died of alcohol poisoning."

"Is wee little Art still telling that lie?"

"So it wasn't true?" I gasped.

"Hell nah." he said with a laugh. "With how I used to drink, it would've killed me long before that then."

"What happened then?"

James' face fell.

"Well...ah had money issues, and ah had depression. This was when wee little Art was in his teens. So ah had medication and ah guess after an argument when ah told him not to drink he decided to spike me drink with booze. But he didn't realize ah was on medication at the time cause ah kept it all hush-hush. Ah guess ah blacked out and then...it was all over." James explained. He could tell the anger growing on my face when he continued. "Ah never blamed him if you're about to yell. He was young and stupid like we all are. Ah just wish ah could've helped him better than I did."

* * *

><p>I wandered through the cemetery after leaving Uncle James. I was deep in thought when I felt eyes on me. Turning to look over my shoulder I was shocked to see the forms of shadows around me with eyes on me.<p>

Then came the whispering which sunk deep into my skull and echoed in my ears.

_"Not one of us."_

_"He'd not one of us."_

_"He's a lie."_

Then they moved up on me as the whispers became louder, as if they were questioning me.

Now terrified I turned and ran as they followed after me, almost as if they wanted me dead.

But why was I scared?

I _**WAS**_ dead like they were, I was dead and buried just like the rest of them.

I fell forward without warning.

Knowing they were still after me by the whispering still echoing in my head, I was now on my hands and knees edging away from them.

I could feel them on me when suddenly they were gone.

I looked up to see an old willow tree dead ahead of me, its heavy branches shadowing the area around it.

Sitting there was a crumbling old grave, hidden in the shadows.


	3. Hiatus

I've decided to put this on hiatus because, if anyone couldn't really tell, I've been drifting away from Hetalia for a while.

With the fact of beating Bioshock Infinite several days after Thanksgiving, my love of the series came back at full force.

Along with, I've been getting into other series like Five Nights at Freddy's and Borderlands.

Much to the point that my own writing inspiration has basically gone down the toilet.

I'll try to write now and again to update but please do not attempt to force an update out of me.

You can find me on my dA MapleBeer-Shipper and on my Tumblr, MapleBeer.

Links to such are on my front page.


End file.
